Resident Evil: Private Investigations
by Snow1900
Summary: London Private Detective Chris McKeon is summoned to investigate a case for Alfred Ashford. The case is concluded. This is my first detective story so it might not be great. Please review as I may write more stories with this character. Thank you.
1. The Job

Resident Evil:  
Private Investigations  
  
I stared into the eyes of the man sitting opposite me, he stared back. After a few seconds I looked away, I never could stare into other people's eyes for very long. My eyes flicked around my office, it was clichéd private detective stuff, Venetian blinds, wood panels etc. I looked back at the man, he looked like a Nazi, blonde hair, blue eyes and so on, an Aryan.  
  
"Mr. Ashford," I scratched my head, "I seem to remember your name in the papers, now where was it. ah! Yes! You're the CO of Umbrella, that big pharmaceuticals company. I'm honoured to meet you, what can I do for you."  
"Mr. McKeon, I have job for you, it pays two million pounds sterling, 500,000 up front, the rest on completion." He put his briefcase on the desk and opened it, I stared down inside it. The case was full of crisp pound notes.  
"It's very simple, I need you to find a man for me,"  
"All that for two million?"  
"And I need you to get something for me, some documents, they're quite compromising and he's trying to blackmail me with them."  
"Sounds good, I'll take it, what kind of documents would these be?"  
"They will have the Umbrella symbol on the top, I'd prefer it if you didn't read them." I stood up,  
"Where will I find this man, and do you have a picture, or name?"  
"His name is Christopher Redfield, here is a picture," He put a surveillance shot of Redfield on the table, he looked handsome, military, and more importantly strong. I picked it up. "You will find him in Raccoon city."  
"That place is under lock-down, but sure, I'll do it." I shook his hand. "When I've done it I'll call that number you gave me." He left, I grabbed my hat, coat and Berretta 9mm and followed him out the door. 


	2. Something Sinister

Resident Evil:  
Private Investigations  
  
2  
  
I decided that Raccoon City would be a good place to start. This was mostly to do with the fact that it was my only lead. I walked out into the street, hailed a taxi and got in,  
"Where to, mate?"  
"Heathrow, and turn the intercom off,"  
"Sure thing, guv." As we drove off I took my mobile out of my pocket and dialled a number,  
"Hello"  
"Matthew Rutley?"  
"Who wants to know?"  
"Chris, I need you to hack something for me,"  
"No chance mate, I almost got caught last time," I ignored him,  
"I need to find me some information on a Christopher Redfield; can you do that for me?"  
"Yeah, read a paper," he hung up, bloody hackers, I thought, never there when you need them. The realization suddenly hit me that I hadn't got any baggage, it didn't matter, just meant I'd have to sleep in my cloths for the umpteenth case.  
I booked myself onto a flight to the states, I managed to get through security by using a pen my hacker "friend" had given me, it served as an electrical jammer with a range of half a metre, large enough to deceive the metal detectors but small enough not to affect the x-ray machines. As I boarded the plane I picked up a paper, the headline read "Raccoon Mystery deepens", reading on I discovered that Redfield was a USAF pilot who had been kicked out for insubordination. After this he had joined a STARS team in Raccoon City and had been one of the few survivors of a fire at a mansion outside the city when he and his team had been investigating suspicious deaths in the area. They had come out babbling about zombies and monsters. They, of course, had been taken for junkies and suspended indefinitely. I read the list of the other survivors, they might be useful in tracking Redfield down. Just as I was putting the paper down something caught my eye. The survivors had said that UMBRELLA was involved. I got the sneaking suspicion that something sinister was afoot. 


	3. Raccoon City

Resident Evil:  
Private Investigations  
  
3  
  
I landed at Raccoon city airport at five to ten at night. The city was dark and I headed over to the police station. It was very quiet on the streets, I thought that the younger members of the population would be out having a good time. I walked along the pavement from streetlight to streetlight and eventually arrived at my destination. The light inside was blinding and as my eyes adjusted I saw one solitary figure sitting at the reception. Hardly surprising really, I approached and announced myself, "My name is Chris McKeon, I'm a private detective investigating a case for UMBRELLA, I'm looking for the address of Christopher Redfield, maybe you could help me," "I'm afraid I'm not able to give you that information," "Why not? Is something wrong with your computer," "No, I just don't know what you'll do with it," "Look mate, I'm working for UMBRELLA and as I understand they give you substantial donations, now can you help me," "Of course we can," Came a voice from up ahead, I looked up to see a fat man standing there, "And you are?" "Police Chief Irons, I will be glad to help you," I got the number Redfield's number and left the station. I sauntered along the roads and eventually arrived at Redfield's house, there was a van outside, people were loading stuff into it, one of them was my target. They were moving. I decided I couldn't tail them as they'd probably be extra careful so I walked up to the van, one person was standing guard, a woman wearing a beret. She was standing on the pavement, watching down the road, away from me. I ducked round the other side and rapped loudly on the van's side, it seemed to get her attention. I quietly ran around the other side and jumped into the back of the van. Thankfully there were several boxes that I could hide in, I drew my pistol and waited. The van doors closed and we started out. Confident that there was nobody in the back with me I called Ashford:  
"Mr. Ashford, I've found Redfield, he's on the move."  
"Excellent, tell me when you get to where you're going." He rang off. 


	4. L'Hotel De La Revolution

Resident Evil:  
Private Investigations  
  
4  
  
We stopped. The van doors creaked open and bright light spilled in. I checked my watch, it was about midnight. Some people came in and took some stuff from the back of the van. When I was pretty sure they were done I peered around the crate I was behind. The same girl was standing guard and she was facing away from the doors. I crept forward, exited the van and wandered along its side. I was back at the airport, which would explain the light. I followed the people inside and saw they were checking onto an Air France flight to Paris Charles-De-Gaulle. After a quick chat with the girl at the desk I was on. We took off at one and spent what seemed an eternity in the air until we touched down in France.  
My first instinct was to find a pub and get totally pissed. But then I decided against it, the drink would come later. I hailed a taxi and followed the group of people; I assumed they were the ex-S.T.A.R.S team, to a hotel near the centre of town, "L'Hotel De La Revolution". I set myself up in the bar opposite, the great thing about Paris is the street cafes, you sit there and nobody cares. Eventually they started to leave, I didn't know where to and frankly I didn't care, so long as they left the papers behind. I walked quickly up to the hotel and asked the receptionist which room they had, pretending to be a friend that wanted to give them a surprise. He told me it was on the third floor, room 301, and I started my ascent. It was a very large hotel for Paris and had wooden panelling and soft carpets. I called Ashford with their location and started to pick the lock of their room, this was my big mistake.  
I opened it and entered, they still hadn't finished unpacking and some of their wardrobes were quite frankly crap but I wasn't here to inspect their room. I wandered about and looked for things that might belong to Redfield, I couldn't find anything, the balcony door was open and I stepped out onto the balcony, I looked across Paris to Monmartre, it gleamed white in an otherwise dirty grey city. Someone somewhere was playing Dire Straits, Private Investigations, how appropriate, I mused as I returned to the room to come face to face with Redfield, and the muzzle of his pistol. 


	5. Confrontation

Resident Evil:  
Private Investigations  
  
5  
  
"Mr Redfield I presume," He stood there before me, a pistol in his hands. I stood there with my hands raised, waiting for the inevitable crack and the final amnesia, the one that wipes out all memory. It didn't come, instead this:  
"Who are you?" He said. I thought, does it bloody matter, and then answered him,  
"Chris McKeon, Private Detective, I understand you have papers that you stole from Ashford,"  
"What?"  
"The papers Redfield, then we can go, and nobody has to die," this always scares people; they think they should be making demands. My mobile rang.  
"Answer it,"  
"Hello,"  
"I've sent a team McKeon, get out,"  
"I can get the papers Ashford." This was met with a hollow laugh. "There were no papers,"  
"No, Goodbye Mr. McKeon." He hung up just as they started breaking down the door, Redfield turned and I drew my pistol, the record in the distance changed to Sultans of Swing.  
"Get down Redfield," He obliged and I sent three shots through door. I ran for the door and pulled it open. A man in Special Forces kit was slumped against the wall, a smear of blood above him. "Come on Redfield." I started down the hall. To be met by Redfield's friends, and another team, we ran. The fire exit was at the end of the hall, they went through it and I sent some more shots at the enemy, before going through and barring the door. 


	6. Final curtain

Resident Evil:  
Private Investigations  
  
6  
  
At the bottom of the fire escape they broke right, except Redfield, he headed straight on. I had no idea what was happening and I wanted answers, I headed after Redfield. I found him out of breath in one of Paris's dark alleys. I levelled my pistol at him.  
"What's happening Redfield? Who is Ashford?"  
"Don't you know?"  
"What do you think?"  
"I think you've been used to set us up, Ashford needed me dead so when you found where we were he could kill us, and blame it on you as the investigator?"  
"Why would he kill you?"  
"Haven't you worked it out yet?"  
"Assuming that he isn't a lunatic he must want you dead for a reason." The penny dropped, "What you said really happened, UMBRELLA are making biological weapons on the side."  
"Yeah," "Why?" There was a crack and brick flew out from the wall next to us, they had found us. Redfield legged it, I followed suit, firing back as I went. I was just about to turn the corner, Redfield was waving me on, when I felt it, the searing pain in my back. I stumbled and fell, knowing I'd been hit. Redfield left and the UMBRELLA hit squad ran past. I crawled up to the alley wall and sat against it, my life dripping away through a hole in my back. I looked and saw dawn was breaking. The world became dark and I lost my senses, one after the other. Sight, smell, taste, hearing and finally touch. And so I died. I would go an unsolved murder in Paris, another name on a gravestone in the church yard. I hoped that I would be shipped back to England and buried in Wimbledon, my home town. The answers had finally eluded me and I was just a corpse in an alley. 


End file.
